


Take all my vicious words//And turn them into something good...

by flickawhip



Series: BillionDollarWolf ~ Stephanie/Flick [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Werewolf!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A general reaction to Shane talking about potentially wanting to do an incest angle with Steph...AU as hell obviously





	Take all my vicious words//And turn them into something good...

The fear in the air was audible as She moved closer, scenting the air instantly to find the woman, She could hear the soft noises of fear, hear the woman running, pinpointing the woman was easy and She took off, running easily towards the woman, following the scream that broke out, leaping easily onto the man and biting down hard at the base of his neck, instinct pushing Her to pull, dragging him down to the floor where she bit again, tearing out his throat and attacking ferociously, shredding him as he screamed, until he fell silent.  
The silence that followed was filled with soft sobs and a low, angry growl even as the wolf licked Herself clean, padding closer to the woman who had sunk down the wall to sob into her knees, nestling Her head under her arm with a soft whine, whining again when the woman curled around Her, sobbing into the scruff of her neck. 

They sat like that as time passed, the moon fading and letting the wolf shift, the woman shifting even as she felt the change coming over her companion, ice-blue eyes meeting hazel, the woman’s golden blonde hair falling into Her eyes, Her smile soft, almost warm. 

“Princess...”

“You... found me...”

“I promised you I always would...”

The woman’s smile was soft even as she moved towards the body, stripping it to pull on the shirt and jeans, sighing as she looked down at herself, hating the clothes but knowing she needed to at least be clothed. 

“We should go...”

She had moved to hold a hand out to the woman on the floor, helping her up and smiling slightly when the woman moved closer, stroking her hair gently. 

“Let’s go home...”


End file.
